The Human Experience
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: An incident with Chaos Control catapults Sonic and the gang to the human world. The group is turned human, and has to get used to human life. As well as learn human defense to fight Eggman, who has found his way to the human world.
1. Chapter 1

Heey~! This is an idea I got while reading a bunch of other fics. I hope you enjoy it~

Sonic awoke blearily, and found himself lying in the park of an unfamiliar city. "Where am I?" he said to himself, looking around the city. He knew he wasn't in Mobius. He could tell by the number of humans walking around. Where _was_ he? Where were the others? He stood up, and automatically dizzy. Was he always this _tall_!? He put his hand to his head, then realized something weird. "What happened to me!?"

He was a _human_, standing about 5'7. He had wild, spiky blue hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a white tank top with a deep blue jacket. He also had blue jeans and plain white tennis shoes. He looked at himself in awe. _'How did this happen!?'_ he thought, looking at his human hands. He had fair skin, at least, he considered it fair. "I have to find the others," he said to himself as he looked through the city streets. He wandered around. _'Wait,'_ he thought, pausing, _'How do I know the others are here?'_

The last thing Sonic remembered was he and Shadow both attempting to use Chaos Control at the same down. Did that trigger him coming to that world? If it did, he knew at least Shadow had come here with him, even if the others in the vicinity didn't. Shadow would have probably wound up like him. _Human_, he meant. _'I should see if he's here, after all,'_ he thought, walking the city streets.

This place definitely didn't look like Mobius. There were skyscrapers everywhere, and there were these weird machines(cars) going up and down the streets. He looked around at all the humans walking the streets. How would he _ever_ differentiate Shadow from all of them? He sighed. It was late on top of everything, he _should_ be looking for a place to sleep for the night.

In his endless thoughts, Sonic bumped into a, or rather, _another_, human boy who was walking as well. "Oh, s-sorry," he said, looking up at the boy. He froze. This boy was taller than he was. It was hard to tell if he was older than Sonic or not. "I wasn't watching…" He froze as he looked at the boy further.

The boy had hair much like Sonic's, wild and spiky. Except his hair was black, with red streaks that Sonic _first _thought to be unnatural coloring, and his eyes were a deep red. He was _definitely_ taller than Sonic, standing at about 5'10. His skin was tanned. He was wearing a plain black tee over a long net shirt. Over that was a black jacket with dark red pocket zippers. He wore baggy black pants, with red pockets, and what seemed to be black combat boots.

"Shadow!?" Sonic asked, seeing the boy freeze reassured him, "Shadow, it's me! Sonic!" He smiled when the boy turned around to look at him. He waved to show him who had called him. "Shadow!" he grinned and laughed, "I knew it was you as soon as I saw you!~"

Shadow smirked and walked up to Sonic, flicking him on the forehead. "Did you, now?" he asked, sarcastically. He looked at Sonic, still smirking. "You changed, too, huh? Human suits you…"

"Shadow… do you know if the others are here?" he asked, looking at the other boy hopefully. He automatically drooped as Shadow shook his head 'no'. "Oh, well. It may just be us here. We should find somewhere to sleep for the night."

Shadow motioned for Sonic to follow. "I found somewhere, already. It's not much. A small, abandoned place. Some of the furniture is still there, though. It has four rooms. We can each have one."

"Sweet!" Sonic said, following after Shadow. "We should see if any of the others landed here in the morning, do you think?" he asked, looking at Shadow.

"Yeah," Shadow said with a nod, "but food will come first in the morning, understood?" He looked over at Sonic, who nodded. "Good, now come on. We'll look for food and the others in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas! Alright, I'm going to continue my story. Oh, I forgot to bring this up, but I'm only going to use 7 Sonic characters + Eggman. Those seven are: Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Kuckles, Tails, and Rouge. If you were wondering, that's what we're going to do xD Alright, this chapter, slight preview: Sonic and Shadow find Tails, Amy finds Cream. There xD I wanted to get Amy out of the way… because I really don't like her… but she's a necessity because it's hilarious. XD Anyway, onto the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Sonic awoke in his bed in the morning. The place Shadow had found definitely wasn't much, but it was better than sleeping on the streets. He yawned, stretching as he did so, and got out of bed.

Unfortunately, both he and Shadow had only had one change of clothes. That reminded him of something else they would need. _'Money,'_ he thought. He sighed and walked around, to find Shadow already up. "Hey," he said, receiving only a grunt in return, "You know, we'll be needing money and more than one change of clothes, as well." He sighed when Shadow nodded.

"Already taken care of," Shadow said, getting an exasperated sigh from Sonic in return, "What? I woke up early afternoon yesterday. I had the _time_ to work things out." He smirked as Sonic's head bowed in defeat. "I know this will sound alien to you, Sonic," he continued, sarcastically, "but I found _work_ to pay for clothes and food, when I start getting money."

Sonic sarcastically cringed at the work 'work'. He noticed it earned a smirk from Shadow and nodded. "So, two questions," he said, getting a nod from Shadow, "What kind of work? Also, what do we do for food until the money starts coming in?" He smirked when Shadow shrugged to the second question.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do for food _for today_. We'll have to do our best, I guess. But since I started working yesterday, they said they'll do me a favor and give me my first check tomorrow. I've learned that saying you have no parents kind of softens humans up a bit," He smirked when Sonic started laughing, "As for _what kind_ of work I'm dong, I'm working at a restaurant. I'm working as a _waiter…_" he sighed at Sonic's confused face, "… someone who carries food to the customers, idiot."

Sonic nodded. "Whatever pays," he said, and Shadow shrugged and nodded in agreement, "So… let's go see if we can find a way to get food." Shadow nodded and the two walked out of the shabby building and along the streets.

The two decided to stay together, as they didn't want to get separated. Shadow made jokes about Sonic having no sense of direction and losing his way if they _did_ happen to get separated. When the two came to a large building, Shadow stopped. Sonic looked inside and saw tables in the building, and people flooding in.

"This is where I work," Shadow said, getting a nod from Sonic. He just kept walking and Sonic trailed behind. "I work afternoons," he said flatly before Sonic could say anything. The two "boys" walked the streets looking for a source of food, any way they could get it.

After about half an hour of searching, a small boy bumped into Sonic. "Sorry," he said, getting up and rubbing his head. Sonic knew who this boy was right off the bat. He had short, slightly untidy, orange hair and blue eyes. He was about 4'5, and looked like a little kid. He wore a yellow shirt with an orange jean jacked and khaki shorts, along with white and orange sneakers.

"Tails!" he said, grinning from ear to ear, "So you and the others _are _here!" He smiled at the boy's confusion and continued, "It's me! Sonic!" He grinned yet again at the shock on the boy's face as he looked upwards at Sonic.

"You got really _tall_!" Tails said with a smile, "Wow, Sonic! You know… you don't look bad as a human…" He laughed at Sonic's upset face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Shadow said that, too…" he said, pointing to Shadow, "He said, and I quote 'Human suits you…'" He did his best mockery Shadow voice, earning a laugh from Tails and a small grunt from Shadow. "Anyway… we were looking for food, do you want to look with us? We don't know what to do…"

"Sure, I'll help out!" Tails said with a smile He followed after Sonic and Shadow, helping the two look for food sources.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Meanwhile, a girl with long, pink hair awoke in an alleyway in the same city. The girl's hair was held in a ponytail, and she had bright green eyes. She was wearing a pink tank-top with a red jacked and skirt. She wore white and pink sneakers, as well as golden bangles on each of her wrists. She stood about 5'5, only a couple of inches shorter than Sonic.

"Ugh, where am I?" Amy Rose said as she got up and rubbed her head. She faltered as she stood, and staggered as she walked over to a wall to support herself. "What happened to me!?" she said as she looked herself over, "Oh no, oh no! I'm _human!" _Amy pouted and stomped off, not knowing what else to do. "Are any of the others here?"

Almost immediately, Amy ran into a small girl. "Oh, sorry!" she said, looking down at the girl. The girl had looked oddly familiar, but Amy couldn't place where she had seen her before.

"M-Miss Amy?" the girl said as she looked up. "I-it's me… Cream." She smiled slightly, and Amy automatically knew she was telling the truth. The girl was about 4'3, and had sandy brown twin ponytails. Her eyes were a light brown, and she was wearing an orange, sailor-styled dress with orange shoes. There was a small blue jay on her shoulder that Amy took to be Cheese.

"Cream!?" Amy said, getting a nod from the girl, "This is great! We've found _each other_, at least. Now we need to find the others, if they're here! I'm sure Sonic will know what's going on!"

"I suppose your right," Cream said with a nod, "Let's see if Mr. Sonic and the others are here. They may be able to explain what happened."

The two girls nodded to each other and headed down the street walks. They knew they would find their friends somewhere in this city if they were here. They couldn't have landed that far away, right? They hoped they would find the others soon, not sure what to do if they were caught unawares alone on unfamiliar streets.

________________________________________________________________________

Alright, that's the end. I'm going to say this much: don't expect posts as often as I've been posting on this one. I just had free time and worked on the story. I hope you like it.

One thing I didn't mention is that I'm thinking about doing the following couples _if_ I do romance:

TailsxCream KnucklesxRouge (SonicxAmy is _really_ going to have to go through my mind…)


End file.
